bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
It's Me
It's 2036, Michael, and it's me, Sophia. The air is putrid. There are gases swirling in the air, and the sky is a revolting, muddy brown. I remember a slight memory from my early years, being 2, when the sky was a beautiful sapphire blue. You were right, eventually, we'd all use up fossil fuels. That's why most of humanity is dead, why the gases corrupt our air. That's why our buildings are gone. I wish I could smell your rosey scent, see your golden eyes and hair with the oddest hue of blue..I wish I could hear your voice..One more time..Where are you, Michael? Please come back to me..It's me, Sophia. Sophia Rue Allen.. The Blood Stained Air A footstep from a dirty boot was heard. My own, of course. I hadn't stared at a mirror for years now..I do remember I had the biggest white colored eyes with an iris and the dirtiest colored blonde hair. But the blonde I had was nothing like your bright eyes..My white eyes began to sting with tears. No, not because of the air, Michael..because I missed you. I wonder if I remember what my own voice sounded like..but I definetly remembered yours. I've been holding back these tears for so long, now. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN"T LEAVE! I LOVED YOU!" My own, coarse and weak voice screamed as my knees buckled. It was the first time ever I heard my own voice..since my parents died. A scrape formed as my skin touched the rusting roads. My body laid on the road, tears flowing from my eyes. Why'd you leave me, Michael? I thought you loved me. I thought you promised to never leave me. Why'd you lie? You didn't like liars. ---- 5 years ago.. I looked at the burning city of Long Island, the people rioting. You, being 14 and a year older than me, concealed your tears, looking at your mother's burning car. Your mother was gone, and you, Michael tried to hide it. But I felt your shaking body as you whimpered. "Sophia..She's gone..She left me.." Your voice quavered. I'd never seen you like this. You'd always be the strong man, but now you needed me. My arms went up to hug you and comfort you. I let out a simple "Shh..." to you, as you cried and wetted my shoulder with tears. "Is this a dream?" You disturbed me even more, with your deep voice now being a one that begged for help. I held back my tears as I mouthed, "No.." I hated to see you like this. ''' '''I let go of a hug from you, hesitantly. I couldn't believe that you were like this. More lives gone, as I looked to your reddening eyes. "I..don't know..I wa-" You began to scare me even more. I interrupted you as I gently pecked your lips with my own. "She's watching you." I mouthed to him. Your face turned a shade of pink as you nodded and your hand partially reached to your lips. "Now, lets go.." I mouthed as we began to walk away. For a moment there, at that kiss; I felt so safe.. ---- A tap on the shoulder awoke me. "Woman, get up." My arms picked myself up as I stared at the young man. Another human? Messy black hair styled into a long ponytail with menacing grey eyes and tattered jeans. Not surprisingly, he had a long shirt. I guess he is around 21.. I was shocked. Another human? I hadn't seen a face since the War of 2031... "Listen, don't be talking to yourself in your mind. Crazy woman. Whoever this Michael is, he's probably dead." He turned around. I couldn't believe it! He had the nerve to say you were dead! My fists balled up as I tried to punch him, but he caught my fist. "Ack!" I let out a sound as his big hand went tighter around my fist. He let go eventually. "Woman, it's true. What is your name, huh? Samantha? Sophia?" He's a telepath! An experiment? "Sophia.." I mouthed. "I'm Nicholas. Look, woman, we're not going to be going on a journey together with you mouthing to me. Come closer." Journey? When did I say that? I stayed still as he had a look of frustration. "Woman, get over here." He grabbed me and pushed our foreheads together. A slight blush was on my cheeks. His eyes turned a light blue as energy surged from our foreheads. He then let go as the energy dimmed and his eyes turned back to that menacing grey. "I'm in." I heard his voice booming in my mind. 'Ok...' I drifted off for a moment, thinking of you, Michael. The guy must be lying. You aren't dead! He's a buffoon..he just wants to separate us.. "Stop looming over that guy! God damn, is he all you think about, woman? His name's Michael Hammond, but he's dead. The Resistance caught him." Tear Stained Clothes NICHOLAS' POV 'Resistance? Who?! And what do you mean by "got him"? They have him in their grasps and I didn't know?! What the hell would they want with Michael?' That girl's voice rang through my head, a surge of emotions flowing through our apparent telepathic bond. A throbbing pain seared through my head as I bit my bottom lip roughly. "It means the Apocalyptors killed Michael Hammond." I awkwardly spoke. I was never one to deliver bad news. It was like the floodgates of hell opened when she heard my words. Sadness, anger, sympathy, and abandonment all flooded her mind. Why the hell would she think abandonment if she had me? Tears flew down her cheeks, an anguished cry coming from her mind. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!! It isn't true! Not you, Michael, no! Nicholas lies! You're alive!' There she goes again, talking to him in her head again. I grabbed her by her bare shoulders and shook her. I made eye contacts with those odd eyes. "He's dead!" I shook her, "Shut your mind up, because he is really dead! You can't talk to him if he is gone! Stop!" INCOMPLETE Category:Cocoabean Category:Story Category:Unfinished